Sacrifice
by XxRinjixX
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are sent on a mission to kill Sasuke. Things go wrong and who will pay the price? Violence and death are included.


**All rights reserved to their proper parties!**

**The stories mine. Characters aren't ********see ****Masashi Kishimoto****. That's a fanfic for ya!**

**Sacrifice**

I was not in love him anymore. I knew it the very second I saw him. He had changed, not only physically, but _he_ was… Different. He was no longer the same boy that he once was. His eyes were different; so very, very different. They had once been so mesmerizing and captivating to me, and they were always able to teach me something; the depth of their onyx shade knew no limit. His dark eyes reflected his every pain and concern, as if they were mirrors of his soul. I knew how cheesy it sounded, but I was young and silly. He had tried to hide and fool everyone with his mannerisms, distant and cold, but I saw something within his soul, within his eyes. They had shown everything to me and me alone. He was mine, my Sasuke.

I stared at the boy--no, man--in front of me. He was no longer the same and even Naruto could see, even if he did not know why; But I knew why--it was his eyes. He stood confidently, like he had so many years ago. His same raven hair, now kept a little longer, fluttered in the wind and covered his pale face--a face so familiar I could draw it with my eyes closed, yet so unfamiliar I wish I had not seen it now. My memory of him had now forever transformed him from my childhood crush into a complete stranger. My stomach churned, and it felt as if someone had reached in and ripped it out violently. I silently wished that this was all just a nightmare, like the many I had had before. But this time it was different, it was real, and I was in pain.

I ripped my eyes away from the stranger and watched my blonde teammate. He was frozen in his spot. I scanned him for injuries. _Why was he so scared?_ He only had, what he would call, "minor scratches". He could not move. He just stood there gaping, and I doubted he was even breathing. That idiot. We had made this plan so delicately, so carefully, and it ended up like this--though I knew what would be in store for me today. I knew I would have to knock on death's door, but I did not want anyone to go with me.

I saw a bit of movement out of the corner of my eye and saw blood trickling down my arm at an alarming rate. It covered my right arm with a deep red coat, telling me of my failure. I stood there staring at my arm and found no wounds on it. I gently raised my hand to my head and pulled it back to look have a look. I felt the warm, sticky liquid squish between my fingers. My glove was now drenched with a profound amount of blood. I glared at it as if it were my enemy, as if it had caused all this.

I heard a vague gurgle, as if I were underwater. It was Naruto. I could recognize his voice anywhere. He was shouting my name, but I could not bring myself to focus on it. I tried because I knew it was important. But why was it important? I could not remember. I began to blink heavily._Why were my eyelids so heavy?_ I was tired, and I wanted to rest. I was being shaken, but it did not stop my weariness. I pushed the figure away and slurred, "Get away. I just need to sleep. Just for a little bit, okay?" Naruto continued calling my name. Damn that boy could be annoying! I shoved him away again, harder this time. A hand came up from nowhere and struck me hard. It stung and burned my eyes, making tears well up.

I could remember it now and hurriedly told Naruto, "Run. Let me be the only one. Please Naruto, you need to live through this. You are not done yet. You still have to save Konoha. You have to accomplish your dream. Please."

The nine-tailed fox's container whispered back to me, "I cannot and will not leave you, Sakura-chan. You aren't done here either."

"Naruto stop being stupid…" My voice trailed off. It was too much work. I just needed to sleep. I just needed to rest for awhile. Naruto released me and laid me down. He looked me in the eyes, made me focus, and promise him to not fall asleep.

He now faced Sasuke with such rage that I had not seen from him in years. Naruto's kind, friendly blue eyes had phased to the fiery red of the fox demon. I wanted to scream, to call out, to do anything, but I could not. My body betrayed me, and all of my concern was merely expressed as a hoarse whisper, in one word, "Don't."

The two opposing energies swirled and twisted, whipping all things from their paths. Their chakras were thick and visible now: Naruto's red and Sasuke's blue. The winds mixing together fighting for dominance and soon raging together, fighting each step of the way. My vision began to fail, and I realized I was still losing blood. My hand immediately gave off the faint green tinge and faltered. I was nearly out of chakra. I then knew that I could not use what was left of my chakra to heal myself. Someone else, someone I loved, was going to be in need and very soon. I watched their battle quietly. Naruto's bold colors made it easier on my eyes to keep track of their movements. They were both soaked in blood now, though each not with their own.

I watched motionless as my friends, my teammates, my brothers fought to kill each other. I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks. I needed to stop them because I did not want to die having the last thing I see being the demise of my loved ones. I tried to stand, but my limbs were heavy as though they had been weighted down with sandbags. I threw myself to the ground and slowly inched myself towards the mayhem. Each movement a strain and each advance harder than the last.

After what seemed like hours, I reached the valley of destruction their jutsus had made. It took me a few minutes to spot them, my vision now close to total darkness. And that was when I saw what was happening. Each man was charging each other with the only jutsus they had left in them. Naruto's red blur had picked up blue, his Rasengan. Sasuke's dark mass had taken on blue streaks, his Chidori. I saw them begin to charge each other. My heart raced, and I knew what I had to do. With the last of my chakra, I transported myself into the middle of the desolate valley. The very point where the idiots would meet. I felt Sasuke try to slow himself, but it was too late. Naruto tried to throw himself out of the way with a shadow clone, but it was too late. And when the lights exploded, their colors were the same. White, all I could see was white.

**Honestly, this is my first attempt to write a fanfic…ever. So review, please!! I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**Much love to Katie Wynk for her editing skills! :P **


End file.
